


Happy Death Day to You

by PrincessSelene04



Series: Random Joyfire Fics [1]
Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Multi, kori and roy are good partners, they love their boyfriend and know exactly what he needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04
Summary: It's the anniversary of Jason Todd's death, and all he can do is cry on the bathroom floor, reliving the worst day of his life.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd
Series: Random Joyfire Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721707
Kudos: 109





	Happy Death Day to You

Jason wiped fog off the bathroom mirror with a towel and stared at himself. The Y shaped scar on his chest seemed more visible today. It always did on this day. And it always hurt more, feeling like fire on his skin. With a shaking hand he traced part of it with his pointer finder. 

That only made it burn more.

He met his own green eyes in the mirror, then immediately covered his face with both hands to try holding in his tears.

He felt like absolute shit. 

No matter how much better Jason’s life had gotten since coming back from the dead, this day always haunted him, always tore him apart. He couldn’t forget the sound of Joker’s laugh as he beat him with a crowbar. He couldn’t forget the thoughts running through his head as he watched the clock count down on the bomb. He couldn’t forget how he’d choked and struggled to breathe for hours before he  _ finally  _ passed out and died.

Jason sat down on the bathroom floor, pulled his knees up to his chest, and silently started to sob.

He wanted it to stop. 

He wanted to forget.

A few minutes ticked by as he tried to calm himself down. He counted down from 100 by sevens, he found five things he could see, four things he could touch, etc but nothing worked. The more he remembered, the more he cried and the harder it got to breathe. With his hair still wet and only a towel around his hips, he was freezing and alone.

There was a knock on the door.

“Jason?” Kori called softly. “Jason, may I come in?”

He sniffled, wiping under his eyes. There was no point in attempting to hide that he was crying, but it was a force of habit. “Yeah, come in.”

She stepped inside the room, sitting next to him and leaning back against the wall. Her fiery hair made him feel warm, comforted even. Kori let one of her hands settle on the back of his head, petting his hair.

“I know today is not your favorite day,” she whispered, “so Roy and I made something to cheer you up whenever you’re ready.”

Jason lifted his head enough to rest his cheek on his knees then met her eyes. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know, but we wanted to.” She didn’t stop running her fingers through his hair. A small smile graced her lips, making his heart melt just a little bit. Okay… a lot a bit.

“Alright.”

Kori leaned over to kiss the corner of his mouth. After a second, she pulled away and held a hand out to him.

Jason accepted, letting his strong alien girlfriend pull him off the ground and into her arms for a hug. Her warm body made him comfort him just as much as her hair. And as her hands rubbed his back, he was finally able to calm down enough to breathe properly again.

“Thank you, princess,” he mumbled against her shoulder.

“You are very welcome, my love.” Kori held him for a few long moments before pulling away just enough to look at his face. One of her hands rested on his chest, fingers gently tracing the giant scar. “Why don’t you get dressed and come join us in the living room?”

Jason nodded his head. “Okay.”

She gave him one more kiss before leaving him alone in the bathroom.

This time Jason made sure not to look in the mirror. He didn’t want to break down all over again. Didn’t want to ruin whatever Kori seemed so happy to show or give him. Once he was dressed he hung his towel up on the rack hanging from the door, then went to the living room.

Jason was surprised to see a two tiered cake sitting on the coffee table in front of Kori and Roy. They both smiled when they saw him come out.

“Uh, what’s this for?”

Roy patted the space between him and Kori. “Come sit.”

Jason did, catching a better look at the cake as he sat down. “What the fuck?” he said, almost laughing. Almost. It was decorated with stupid little hearts and flowers and on the very top of it “Happy Death Day” was written in pink frosting. “Why?” he asked.

Roy gave him a shit eating grin, resting his arm over Jason’s shoulders. “Because, Jaybird. It was a shitty day, and you deserve something to make it seem less shitty.”

“So a cake… with ‘Happy Death Day’ written on it was your idea?”

“It’s red velvet,” Kori sing-songed. “Your favorite.”

He leaned over and kissed Roy for a second, before turning and kissing Kori. He took one hand from each of them and squeezed tight. “Thank you,” he whispered.

A happy tear rolled down his cheek.

Yes, this day was terrible. Yes, he could never escape the horrific memories or the pain in his chest that it brought. He was certain that wouldn’t cease until he died for good. But no matter what, he knew Roy and Kori would be next to him, holding him, and making this day a million times easier than if he was alone.

For the first time since he died, Jason smiled on April 27th. 


End file.
